dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Spathi, the Extremist
Spathi, the Extremist is a Quantum Tempest from Zelem's Nexus. He is rare for his kind, as he is a TANK! He can survive anything! This is ironic, as he is in fact a tempest. Weapons Spathi's basic weapon is the Extremeo-File. Base Stats Lore Nobody knows what the Crogenitors look like behind their masks. Their biological information is a mystery. Even their evolutionary history is shrouded in mystery. However, there is one being that may be the clue to Crogenitor Physiology. And that being is Spathi. Spathi was merely an experiment meant to study Crogenitor evolution. Many of Spathi's genes match those of Crogenitors and tiny creatures called Water Bears. "Crogenitor" Andromeda was studying this genetic discovery, but the connection between tardigrades and Crogenitors was going to be tough to make. Eager to learn how Spathi behaved, Andromeda put him into a series of tests that would test his body and mind. Spathi succeeded on the tests. Amazed, Andromeda was recording her findings about the little creature. She had one more test to make with him. That test never occured, now that the Darkspore have returned. In a hurry, she decided to transfect the little Spathi with a dose of stabilized E-DNA. This evolved Spathi to new strength. Now the true link between Crogenitors and Tardigrades was formed. Spathi was very intelligent, and immediately started to fight the Darkspore, and save the Galaxy that gave him life. Appearance Spathi has the resemblance of a water bear. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of ?? Alpha. Basic Attack: Vacuum Shot Range: 40 meters Cooldown: 0.4 seconds Cast Type: Instant Spathi fires a distorted projectile that pierces through enemies and damages any enemy hit. Unique Ability: Cryptobiosis Range: Self Cooldown: 30 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (1 second) Power Cost: 25 Spathi curls up, and becomes an indestructible shell. He cannot move or attack while in this state, but during this state he will release small close-range projectiles that will damage nearby enemies. If there is no enemy within 15 meters of Spathi, he will revert to normal. Squad Ability: Nullifying Blast Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 22 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 22 The user unleashes a quantum blast that erases all buff and debuffs to everyone within 12 meters of the user. Enemies affected are suppressed for 10 seconds. Modifiers *'Spathi's Nullifying Blast: Steals buffs from enemies, while giving debuffs from allies to enemies.' (Pharaohnos's Affix) *'Spathi's Nullifying Blast: Banishes enemies instead of suppressing them.' (Shu'atholi's Affix) Passive Ability: Natural Adaptation Spathi is very adaptive, so his Strength, Dexterity, and Mind fluctuate depending on the current situation. 'Overdrive' Strength, Dexterity, and Mind are doubled. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Force Charge Range: 25 meters Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 Spathi charges to the targeted location, dealing physical damage to every enemy in his way. Beta - Gravity Well Range: 7 meters Cooldown: 16 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 16 Spathi creates a black hole that attracts all projectiles and slows enemies that get near. Gravity well loses health while attracting anything. It will also explode after 30 seconds. Reusing this ability while the black hole is active restores 40% of its health and resets its lifespan. Gamma - Time Bubble Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 20 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 22 Creates a spacetime distortion bubble at your location for 12 seconds. Enemies and enemy projectiles are slowed 75% while within the bubble. Delta - Refraction Range: 5 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 29 Spathi creates a field of energy that will refract enemy projectiles away from him. The field wears off in 15 seconds. Gallery CRE Spathi, the Extremist-0e82a22b ful.png|Alpha Variant CRE_Spathi, the Extremist-0e82a22c_ful.png|Beta Variant CRE_Spathi, the Extremist-0e82a22d_ful.png|Gamma Variant CRE_Spathi, the Extremist-0e82a22e_ful.png|Delta Variant Trivia *Spathi is named after an alien species encountered in the classic game Star Control. However, there is no connection between this hero and the game. *Spathi is based off the real world tardigrade. His abilities also revolve around him surviving extreme conditions in battle. *According to his lore, Crogenitors may have the physical appearances and traits of real-world tardigrades. *Spathi's Squad Ability is similar to Gravy's Delta Variant Ability. One of his modifiers makes the Ability behave like Meditron's Syndrome Shift with the exception of still being able to Suppress enemies. Category:End Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Darkspore Category:Quantum Category:Tempests Category:Zelem's Nexus